Prophecy
by koralina
Summary: One day with Juliet, James, Jin and Miles. They are celebrating Christmas and letting themselves to believe.


It was Christmas morning, though it was still strange to think about Christmas on the Island. Nevertheless it was a holiday and the first time in several years Juliet wanted to celebrate it. There was still a bit of sadness, because Rachel was not with her but Juliet truly believed that somewhere out there, Rachel was decorating Christmas tree with her son, the treasure of her life. These thoughts made Juliet feel better. Now she wanted to give some of that warmth to the men she was living with, the complete strangers that somehow turned out to be her family here. She was sure they needed a little miracle in their lives, like she needed one herself. After all, all of them were being put through too much on this Island as well as in their previous lives.

Juliet got up and went out of her room. They lived in two-bedroom house. She had one room, Jin and Miles shared another one and James had the couch in the living room. She could hear Miles' snoring even with their door shut and she wondered how Jin managed to sleep at all, considering Miles' snoring was the main reason James had chosen a couch instead of normal bed.

Juliet went ahead and looked into the living room. James was curled up on the couch, with almost all his coveralls and blankets under him. It gave Juliet a beautiful view of his naked torso. His chest heaved and fell rhythmically and Juliet stood still, mesmerized by the sight. It would seem that since the explosion of the freighter not much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity, because nobody could be so close and familiar to you in just few days, right?

James muttered something in his sleep and tried to pull the blanket up. However, given that he was lying on it, these attempts were doomed to failure. He was so sweet at that moment. Nothing like the man she had tasered. Juliet smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
Today she would bake them something special, something that would remind them not just of a holiday, but of their childhood. She tried to recall her own experiences.

_They decorated the Christmas tree on the Christmas Eve. Then the next day her mother spent all morning at the stove, preparing food and Rachel and she tried to guess what they would get._

Well, they finished with Christmas tree yesterday and it was surprisingly funny. Juliet enjoyed, watching three grown men looking through the box with tinsels and toys, like children, and arguing about "whether this cone looks fine next to the snowflake or better to move it next to the ball". Time passed quickly, and they went to bed long after midnight. Juliet laughed setting aside tinsel somebody had forgotten the kitchen.

All of them were invited to a dinner party, so it wasn't worth cooking something serious but she could bake something tasty. Juliet looked down at a box of flour. Cupcakes! She could make them. Juliet resolutely set to work. Maybe she wasn't the best baker, but now she really wanted to make some. The last time she made cupcakes was the same day Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on the Island. She wasn't in a festive mood for then. Juliet frowned, remembering all the events of that day, but she immediately shook her head, pushing away sad thoughts. What happened happened. This time she was preparing cupcakes for her friends.

Juliet started baking. Sunbeams galloped across the kitchen, the mood was excellent and she wanted to do something stupid, something childish. She looked at the cupcake in her hands and due to some impulse she put a button in it. She remembered her own childhood, Rachel's birthday party; how funny it was to guess which of the cupcakes had a ring in it. However, at the end, Susie had broken her tooth because of it. No, Juliet definitely did not want to harm anyone, so she pulled out the button, but she wasn't going to give up with the idea of putting something in the cupcakes. After all, it would be fun to watch and discuss what each of them had got and if it would have some meaning… Juliet laughed at the idea that came into her head. Yes, it would definitely be fun.

-Good morning, miss - she heard a gruff voice from behind and smiled. James! However, she didn't turn to him. She wasn't going to show him her feelings.

-What do we have for breakfast? -

-Nothing special, just Christmas cupcakes - she said calmly, taking a tray from the oven and putting it on the table.

-Mmmm, looks good-James purred and stretched toward the tray.

-We'll wait for others. - Juliet said firmly catching his hand.

For a moment his eyes narrowed in disgruntled squint, but he immediately took his hand away and left the table.

-Well, okay. Hopefully they will wake up in the next couple of hours. I'll be in my room- he grumbled.

He left the kitchen and Juliet finally allowed herself to smile. After having learned not to react to his cantankerous character, Juliet was able to see what was hidden behind it - the impatient child that did not get the cupcake, and now pretended that he was not particularly interested. Juliet looked out of the kitchen. James sat on the couch with a book in his hands, pretending to be deep in thought. Everything was as she had expected it to be.

Stubborn child!

Juliet returned to the kitchen and started to lay the table. She knew James well enough to touch him now.

Half an hour later, the door to second bedroom creaked and Juliet heard heavy footsteps to the bathroom; Miles.

-Good morning-Jin silently appeared in the kitchen-Do you need my help?-He pointed to the table. He was the only one of them who didn't consider cooking to be her duty by definition.

-No, everything is ready-

Jin poured tea and sat down. After 10 minutes Miles came in with James almost behind him.

-At last! I really thought you'd planned to sleep till noon- he growled.

Jin paid no attention to James' grumbling, but Miles immediately wound up.

-And if so! Today is my day off. I can do what I want. -

-Don't boil, it's unhealthy- James grinned.

-Oh, who are you to say, Mr. Bad Mood-

-Are you going to argue all during breakfast? – Juliet asked, giving them a look that made both men shut up immediately.

-It's a holiday, today. - Jin supported her and said slowly trying to sound correct-Merry Christmas-

Juliet smiled at Korean.-You, too.-

-Yeah, it's Christmas day. Did you forget about it, Grinch?.- Miles chuckled. James frowned, but didn't say anything.

-I have a surprise for you- Juliet said cheerfully, trying to clear the air, and put the plate with cupcakes on the table.

-Wow. When did you make them? - Miles exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing one.

-You'd have plenty of time, if you'd sleep a little less.-James snarled, taking a cupcake, too.

-Wait a minute- Juliet stopped them.

James sighed. –Did you make them only to be looked at, Blondie? -

She rolled her eyes.

-It's not just about cupcakes. You'll find a surprise inside them. - She winked at them and bit her cupcake. Jin did the same; meanwhile Miles and James looked suspiciously at their cupcakes.

-What are you waiting for? Are you going to look at them or eat them?-Juliet smiled, returning James' own remark.

He chuckled, acknowledging defeat, and slowly took a bite. Juliet stood still, waiting for his reaction. Did he enjoy it?

-Tasty- he said finally and she blushed from the praise.

-Well, where is my surprise?-Miles said indignantly. He had already eaten his cupcake and found nothing in it.

-Apparently, you ate it- James smiled, waving a piece of paper, which he got from the cupcake, in front of Miles. Miles gave him a frown and turned to Jin, but he, too, showed him a piece of paper with a barely perceptible smile.

-Great! And what does it mean? -

Juliet was enjoying the show in front of her, but she wasn't going to allow them quarrel with each other, so she decided to step in.

-This means that you're special, Miles. There was only one cake I did not put prophecy in, and you just pulled it. Apparently your fate is not determined yet. -

-Of course, how it will be determined when he isn't born yet.-James muttered, fortunately Miles did not hear him.

-What have you got?-Juliet turned to James and he immediately clutched the paper in his hand.

-Yes, tell us LaFleur. - Miles assented.

-Nothing interesting. Stuff and nonsense. It's not about me at all.-

It was strange, but he seemed to be a little embarrassed.

-Still, what is on your paper? - Juliet reached for his prophecy.

James raised his eyes, looking at all of them, and realized that there was no chance for him to hide it. So he reluctantly gave her the piece of paper.

- «Hurry up to love and take each and all from life.» - Juliet read.

-Yes, hurry up to love is exactly what you need, Jim, or you'll become an old grumbler- Miles grinned, but James did not react.

Juliet stared at him intently. It had something to do with Kate, right? He still loved her and couldn't move on without her. But then why did she see embarrassment on his face? Why didn't he just swear at Miles?

-Jin? - Miles interrupted her thoughts. Getting nothing from the cupcake, he now was excited to know what others got.

- "Hope and patience will help you cope with difficulties." – Jin read carefully. They all froze, not knowing what to say. It wasn't the right time to joke.

-What do you have, Blondie? - James asked quietly. And something in his voice, made her shudder.

- "Once believed in, you will find your happiness." - She said, laying a piece on the table.

-It's too philosophically for me- Miles drawled –Why didn't it say what exactly you had to do? -

This time, Juliet agreed with him. She couldn't imagine how these words connected with her life. Each time she believed in somebody she ended up alone. Looked like her prophecy didn't work, and could it be otherwise with her luck?

-Let's try again. This time I'll get something. - Miles suggested, eyeing everyone.

-No-Jin shook his head and left the table.

Juliet watched him sadly. -I thought it would be fun-

-It was- She felt James' hand on her shoulder.-It was really a great idea. You gave us hope for the future. Jin is just afraid to believe. Guess all of us are afraid, but-

-Once believed in, we will find our happiness.- Juliet finished for him.

-Yes.- he nodded, smiling and looking into her eyes. His eyes were so warm, affectionate and tender-Merry Christmas-he kissed her cheek and left the room.

-Merry Christmas. - She whispered, still too excited about his sight and touch.

- "You'll be lucky and wealthy." That I understand. No hints, everything is simple and clear. - Miles said triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N: **Looking through my stories I realised that I haven't stories about their Dharma days. I felt like it was wrong. That's how this one was created. Hope you enjoyed reading. I just wanted to write some happy stuff this time.


End file.
